


A Favorable Report

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys discuss sex and their experiences. Zach shows Shaun how much he's learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favorable Report

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Favorable Report  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: The guys discuss sex and their experiences. Zach shows Shaun how much he's learned.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Open as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Seriously. People do that outside of porn?"

"Yes, Zach, they do. Not everyone, I haven't done a survey. I like it, some people don't, it's not a deal breaker."

Zach blushes, hating how his inexperience makes him feel embarrassed. He wishes just once that he could surprise Shaun or shock him. "Wouldn't it be horrible? The taste I mean."

"Not awful, not good either but for me it's about making a guy squirm and turning him on. It's such an intimate thing for me. Cleanliness is important but it feels good to kiss and lick and bite. It's good to press against a guy's hole with your tongue and feel him open up a little. If you're going on taste alone I can tell you I almost gagged the first time I blew a guy. He gave me no warning and it was terrible."

Zach moves and lies on Shaun's lap. "You don't still hate it?"

Shaun shakes his head. "Lots of things just take time to get right is all. With that guy he was just looking to get off and I didn't stop him thrusting or anything. I was too nervous to say anything. He literally came and went. I was left at this party, horny and still hard. I jerked off in the bathroom."

"You're awesome at it now. The first time you sucked me was amazing and you were so patient with my attempts."

"Well I wasn't going to tell you my horror story while you were still getting your head around giving head." Shaun rests his hand on Zach's stomach.

"Shaun."

"Yeah."

"How bad was I at first?"

"What like marks out of 10?"

"Yeah."

"Enthusiasm counts for a lot and you took direction well."

Zach laughs and rolls over, his hand going to Shaun's zipper. "Very diplomatic." He pulls Shaun's zipper down which doesn't give him enough access so he goes for the button. Shaun pushes his hips up so he can get his pants and boxers down. He settles back on the couch, underwear bunched around his thighs. Zach strokes Shaun's cock a few times and licks the length of it before sucking the head. He teases that spot just below the head that drives Shaun crazy.

Shaun groans and pushes up his t-shirt to pinch his nipples.

"Ass up."

Shaun obliges and Zach pulls the pants down past Shaun's knees so he can push Shaun's legs further apart. The angle is awkward so he kneels on the floor and Shaun scooches forward. Zach kisses the crease at the top of Shaun's thigh and then sucks his cock again. He presses the palm of his right hand against his own erection as he fondles Shaun's balls with his left. Shaun thrusts a little as Zach sucks.

"Feels so good Zach."

Zach lets Shaun's cock go with a loud smack of his lips and strokes his cock quickly.

"Oh God, going to come."

Zach smiles, looks innocently up at Shaun and opens his mouth.


End file.
